


Kuschelmonster

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kuscheln, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich konnte Mark es nicht leiden, wenn Sebastian so anhänglich war. <br/>Eigentlich...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuschelmonster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Alles ist reine Phantasie. Ich möchte niemden verletzen oder beleidigen und keine Rechte verletzen.   
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das erste Mal wachte Mark auf, weil er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Es war noch dunkel im Zimmer und sehr warm. Er spürte, dass er schwitzte, und warf vorsichtig die Decke ein Stück zurück, versuchte, sich aus dem Klammergriff zu lösen, in dem der Jüngere ihn hielt. Der Australier erntete für seine Bemühungen nur ein unwilliges Seufzen und eine noch festere Umarmung. Er seufzte lautlos und strich durch die weichen blonden Locken, die seine Brust kitzelten. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als der Deutsche zufrieden zu seufzen schien und brummelnd murmelte.

Eigentlich war Sebastian wirklich süß.

 

 

Das zweite Mal wachte er auf, weil weiche Lippen über seine Brust wanderten. Mark lächelte zufrieden und brummte leise, tastete blind nach dem schlanken Körper, der sich gegen ihn drängte. Er liebte es, wenn Sebastian so war.  
Mark strich über den kräftigen Rücken und ließ seine Hände auf den schmalen Hüften liegen. Er suchte Sebastians Mund für einen Kuss und spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen, als der Kleinere stöhnte. Er liebte diese süßen, unschuldigen Laute, die er seinem Geliebten entlocken konnte. Er öffnete die Augen und begegnete Sebastians Blick, versank einen Moment in den scheinbar unendlich blauen Tiefen. Der Blick des Jüngeren war sanft und liebevoll. Ein wenig herausfordernd und definitiv begierig.  
Mark leckte sich über die Lippen, umfasste mit den Händen Sebastians festen Hintern und seufzte, als ein Schauer über den Deutschen ran. Er liebte Sebastian.

„Guten Morgen.“, murmelte er ihm zu und Sebastians Lächeln wurde breiter. Sein Kuss war süß und seine Hände, die er nie von Mark lassen konnte, wanderten zielstrebig über seinen Körper abwärts.  
Mark keuchte, als Sebastian sich an ihm rieb, und gab dem Drängen des Jüngeren gerne nach.  
Er genoss es, wenn Sebastian nach ihm verlangte.  
Er genoss es, wenn Sebastian ihn an sich zog, sich an ihn klammerte.  
Mark küsste seinen Hals, seine Schulter, seine Brust, während er sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Er spürte Sebastians zarte Haut unter seinen Lippen, seinen Händen. Er fühlte die Hitze des Jüngeren und sah die glühenden Wangen, die roten Lippen.  
„Mark.“ Er hörte ihn keuchen und stöhnen und die Glut in seinem Bauch wurde zu einem Feuer.

 

Mark griff nach dem Gleitgel, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, und benetzte seine Finger. Er spürte seinen Puls in seinen Fingerspitzen, als sie auf Sebastians heiße Haut trafen. Er sah, wie sich die Röte in den Wangen des Jüngeren vertiefte, und spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Er liebte Sebastian auch dafür, dass er nach all der Zeit noch so verlegen war. Er liebte es, dass der Kleine so schüchtern, so verlegen und auch so fordernd sein konnte. Er liebte es, dass es sich am Anfang immer so anfühlte, als sei es das allererste Mal.  
Mark lehnte sich über den Blonden, um ihn beruhigend zu küssen, ließ es zu, dass Sebastians Finger sich in seinen Haaren verkrallten.  
„Vertrau mir.“, bat er und spürte das Nicken an seinen Lippen. Einen Moment noch küsste er Sebastian, dann zog er sich ein wenig zurück.  
Er sah, wie der Blonde sich auf die Lippen biss, wie sich sein Gesicht im leichten Schmerz verzog. Beruhigend strich Marks Linke über Sebastians Brust, seinen Bauch. Federleicht nur spielte der Australier mit den krausen Haaren, strich über die samtige Erektion.  
Viel lieber wollte er sich tief in Sebastian vergraben, wollte ein Keuchen von den roten Lippen reißen, den Schweiß auf die helle Haut treiben. Er wollte sehen, wie sich der schlanke Körper auf den Laken wand, wie sich der Mund hilflos öffnete. Er wollte Sebastians Hände spüren, die sich in seinen Rücken krallten, die zitternden Hüften des Jüngeren. Er wollte alles.

 

Aber Mark musste noch warten. Er musste die Gier zügeln und dem Jüngeren die Zeit geben, die er brauchte. Bis dahin musste das leise Wimmern reichen. Das sanfte Stöhnen und das hin und wieder vorgebrachte „Mark“, das ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

 

Erst, als sich Sebastian ihm entgegendrängte, als er die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte und sein Blick flehend wurde, erst da konnte Mark sich nehmen, was er begehrte.  
Er küsste Sebastian tief und hielt die Hüften des Kleineren fest. Er spürte die Hitze, den leichten Widerstand, das Nachgeben und stöhnte in den feuchten Mund, kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, um sich nicht überwältigen zu lassen.  
Wie beim ersten Mal.  
Immer wieder.

 

 

Das dritte Mal erwachte Mark, weil er Hunger hatte.  
Sein Magen knurrte und als er sich bewegte, verzog er unwillig das Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper klebte und das nicht nur vor Schweiß. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Sebastians Umklammerung und stand auf, drehte sich noch einmal zurück und deckte den Blonden gut zu. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Einen Augenblick konnte er sich nicht von dem Bild lösen, das Sebastian ihm bot. Scheinbar die vollkommene Unschuld, mit blonden Locken, blauen Augen und rosa Wangen.  
Wenn Mark es nicht wüsste, würde er nicht glauben, wie verdorben diese Unschuld war.  
Er schüttelte über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf und ging weiter ins Bad.  
Das heiße Wasser würde ihm gut tun.

 

Er war gerade dabei, sich die Haare zu waschen, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und ein kühler Körper sich an seinen warmen Rücken schmiegte. Mark lächelte über das Schnurren Sebastians und drehte sich in seinen Armen um, küsste ihn kurz, als der Jüngere den Kopf zu ihm hob.  
„Du hast mich allein gelassen.“, beschwerte der Deutsche sich und schmollte dabei so herzallerliebst, dass Mark nur noch mehr lächeln musste. Dieser vorwurfsvolle Blick und die leicht vorgeschobene Unterlippe… wenn er nicht aufpasste, ließ er sich von dem Jungspund noch um den Finger wickeln.  
„Vielleicht wollte ich ja mit Frühstück zurückkommen?“, schlug er vor, aber diese Aussage wurde nur mit einem Schnauben quittiert und mit weichen Lippen, die an seiner Brust knabberten.  
„Wolltest du nicht.“, stellte Sebastian klar und zog an Marks Haaren, sodass der Australier den Kopf in den Nacken legte und das Shampoo auswusch. „Du hast Hunger und im Bett wird nicht gegessen.“ Der schmollige Unterton ließ Mark grinsen, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Diese Regel hatten sie immerhin aus einem guten Grund eingeführt.  
Das vernehmliche Knurren seines Magens befreite Mark zwar von weiteren Diskussionen, aber nicht von Sebastians Händen, die sicherstellten, dass er wirklich überall sauber wurde.

 

 

„Du Schmierfink!“  
Mark lachte, als Sebastian versuchte, den Honig aufzuhalten, der von seinem Brötchen heruntertropfte. Egal an welcher Stelle der Jüngere die goldene Flüssigkeit aufhielt, an mindestens einer anderen lief der klebrige Saft hinunter.  
„Menno!“  
Mark stand auf und holte einen feuchten Lappen, während der Blondschopf das Brötchen auf seinen Teller fallen ließ und es anklagend anstarrte.

 

„Jetzt halt schon still!“, schimpfte er, als der Jüngere immer wieder versuchte, ihn zu küssen, statt sich die klebrigen Finger säubern zu lassen.  
„Nein.“ Sehr entschieden schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf und Mark seufzte, weil er diesen Ton kannte. „Erst küssen!“  
Und wieder dieser Blick, der ihn weich werden ließ.  
Er verdrehte die Augen, warf den Lappen auf den Tisch und packte Sebastians Handgelenke, hielt sie sehr fest, als er dem Jüngeren nachgab. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, den Honig in seinen Pullover geschmiert zu bekommen.  
Trotzdem musste er Sebastian Recht geben. Küssen war eine sehr gute Idee. Er konnte den Honig auf Sebastians Lippen, in seinem Mund schmecken und drang noch tiefer, um mehr zu bekommen.  
Wirklich süß.  
Klebrig süß.  
Sebastians Wangen waren gerötet, als er wieder von ihm abließ.  
Und alles sein.  
Mark räusperte sich kurz.  
„Hand her.“, verlangte er dann und diesmal ließ Sebastian ihn gewähren.

 

 

Den Nachmittag über waren sie mit seinen Hunden unterwegs gewesen. Ein ausgedehnter Spaziergang mit Händchenhalten an den Stellen, an denen es ungefährlich erschien. Zwischenzeitlich fragte sich Mark halb ernsthaft, wen er müde spielen musste.  
Seine beiden Hunde oder seinen energiegeladenen Freund.  
Alle drei waren jedenfalls ausreichend erschöpft, als sie mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder in sein Haus zurückkehrten.

 

Marks Brust glühte warm, als er das Bild betrachtete, das die drei ihm boten. Simba und Shadow lagen hechelnd auf ihren Kissen im Wohnzimmer und Sebastian schien unter der bunten Decke schon beinahe zu schlafen.  
„Such dir einen Film aus.“, wies Mark ihn an. „Ich mach uns was zu essen.“  
Sebastian brummte nur müde zur Antwort und angelte nach der Fernbedienung, die Mark ihm seufzend reichte. Manchmal kam er sich wirklich alt vor.

 

 

Als er aus der Küche zurückkam, hatte Sebastian schon zwei Drittel des Sofas belegt und kraulte Shadow hingebungsvoll den Kopf, während eine Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen lief. Mark zog den Tisch etwas näher und stellte ihr Essen ab, quetschte sich dann auf den Rest des Sofas und streckte seine Beine unter die warme Decke.  
„Für was hast du dich entschieden?“ Er sah Sebastian streng an, als der Jüngere seinen Pastateller auf der Decke abstellte und sich zur Seite lehnte, um an sein Glas zu kommen. Der Australier sah geradezu vor sich, wie der Teller umkippte und die Tomatensoße sich nicht nur auf der Decke, sondern auch auf dem hellen Teppich verteilte.  
Sebastians Lächeln entschädigte ihn schon wieder, ebenso wie das leichte Knuffen, das der Jüngere mit seinem Fuß zustande brachte. Mark hätte nie von sich gedacht, dass er das einmal mögen würde.  
Der Deutsche nannte den Titel eines Filmes, den er nicht kannte, und er nickte, lehnte sich zurück, um sein Essen in Ruhe zu genießen. Er würde nicht viel Zeit dazu haben.

 

 

Am Ende des Filmes lag der Australier vollständig auf dem Sofa, in die flauschige Decke gehüllt und von Sebastian bedeckt, dessen rechte Hand kleine Kreise auf seinen Bauch malte. Er spürte den Atem des Blonden an seinem Hals und hin und wieder die weichen Lippen, die einen Kuss auf sein Schlüsselbein hauchten.  
Gedankenverloren kraulte Mark durch die blonden Locken und genoss das Gefühl der Schwere und Wärme, das Sebastian ihm vermittelte. Er ließ den Jüngeren nicht los, hielt seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und beobachtete mehr die sanfte Atmung, das Mienenspiel in dem offenen Gesicht, als der Handlung des Filmes zu folgen. Sein Herz schlug ruhig und gleichmäßig, wie immer, wenn er Sebastian hier hatte.

 

 

Es war schwierig, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Es war schwierig, ins Bett zu kommen, weil Sebastian ihn nicht für eine Sekunde loslassen wollte. Träge und schwer hängte der Jüngere sich an ihn, begann zu murren, wenn Mark sich lösen wollte.  
„Du bist ein Monster, Sebastian.“, schimpfte er halbherzig und spuckte die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken, bevor er dem Wunsch des Jüngeren nachgab. Er schmeckte die Pfefferminze in Sebastians Mund. „Ein Kuschelmonster.“, präzisierte er, als er sich ins Bett schieben ließ.  
Es war ihr ureigenes Ritual, dass Sebastian sich regelrecht um ihn wickelte.  
Mark streckte den linken Arm aus und Sebastian bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Die linke Hand des Blonden ruhte auf seiner Hüfte und selbst Marks Bein wurde von Sebastians umschlungen. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich bewegen, wenn Sebastian so an ihm hing, aber trotzdem konnte Mark es nicht verhindern.  
Er vermisste es, wenn Sebastian nicht so war.

 

Es schien ihm fast so, als würde der junge Deutsche mit diesem exzessiven Kuscheln all die Zeit überbrücken wollen, die sie nicht zusammen sein konnten.  
Mark biss sich auf die Lippen, weil sie sich morgen wieder trennen mussten. Die Zeit zu zweit war vorüber. Die Saison war noch nicht zu Ende.  
„Wann sind wir wieder hier?“  
Sebastian wisperte die Frage ganz leise in sein Ohr und Mark bekam eine Gänsehaut, als der warme Atem über seine Haut strich.  
„Im Oktober.“, murmelte er leise und vergrub seine Nase in Sebastians Locken. Er liebte diesen Duft. „Zwischen Japan und Korea.“  
Ein tiefes Seufzen war die Antwort und Mark spürte, wie Sebastians Griff fester wurde.  
„Das sind… mehr als sechs Wochen.“, stellte der Blonde fest und Mark seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass es für den Jüngeren noch schwerer war als für ihn, so lange zu verzichten, aber… es war einfach zu gefährlich, wenn alle um sie herum waren.  
„Ich weiß.“, sagte er nur und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht wirklich so gequält klang, wie er sie empfand. „Aber… wir schaffen das.“  
Er drückte einen Kuss auf Sebastians Stirn und drückte ihn noch fester.

Vielleicht… vielleicht konnten sie es ja einmal wagen, sich zu sehen…

Vielleicht…


End file.
